He Really Loves You
by wwechick
Summary: A song fic following a Christmas in Texas with Mark Calaway. ALL RIGHTS TO GARTH BROOKS FOR THE SONG! THE SONG IS USED FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!


**Okay, readers. It's been a while since I posted a new story. So this one is going to be a song-fic based on the Garth Brooks song He Really Loves You from his cd Gunslinger. It's one of my personal favorites from the cd. When I heard the song, my mind started working and this is what I came up with. The story is based around the Calaway family, Mark, Michelle, and Kaia. Anyways, I hope you like it. Let's begin.**

 **He Really Loves You: A Garth Brooks song fic**

The smell of bacon, eggs, toast, and coffee drifted through the house as Kaia went upstairs to wake her father from his sleep. She walked the steps to her parent's bedroom. She saw that the door was open just a crack. She peeked inside to see the form of her father covered up. Snoring. Kaia put a hand to her mouth as she giggled. It was dad's bear-like snoring that always made her giggle. She pushed on the door and silently crept forward towards the bed.

"Daddy," Kaia whispered. "Daddy, you awake yet?"

No reply. Just more snoring. Mark's eyes were closed in sleep. Kaia's head tilted to the left. She stepped closer to the bed.

"Daddy…are you sick?"

Her little hand touched her father's forehead. "No. No fever."

"GOTCHA!"

Mark's eyes opened rapidly and his arms reached out, circling around Kaia's little frame. Kaia squealed as her father laughed. Mark rose from the bed and picked Kaia up in his big, muscular, tattooed arms, and held her upside down, tickling her tummy in the process. Both father and daughter shared a laugh.

"Stop it, daddy! Stop it!"

"You come in here waking me up," he asked as he continued his tickling. "You expect me to stop it? NEVER!"

He adjusted Kaia onto his shoulders, their eyes meeting.

"You know what's next, little lady."

"NO!"

"Oh, no, J.R. He's going for it. The Last Ride! Last Ride on his opponent! Don't do it, Taker! NO!"

Mark gently slammed Kaia back first onto the bed. Mark climbed back onto the bed and took hold of Kaia's left leg for the cover. "1! 2! 3! DING DING DING! Match over! Undertaker wins! Undertaker wins! What a match that was, ladies and gentlemen!"

Mark plopped down onto the mattress beside his little girl, chuckling as he lay there. He had been retired from the WWE since November of that year; his last match taking place at Survivor Series where his career as The Undertaker began. Enjoyed wrestling in front of thousands of people for a living, but it was these moments at home with his family that meant more to him than anything in the world.

"So, tell me, Kaia. What in all of God's green Earth had you coming in here to wake me up?"

"Mom made breakfast and it's Christmas Eve."

Mark sat up like he had done hundreds of times in the ring. "Breakfast? Christmas Eve? Why didn't you say so in the first place? Let me get my house slippers on and I'll be right down."

"Okay, daddy," Kaia said rising from the bed.

Kaia turned towards her dad and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, sweetheart," he answered with a kiss on the head.

Kaia took off out of the room and down to the kitchen to help her mother set the table for breakfast. Mark thought back to when Kaia was born. He thought back to her first words, her first steps, her first laugh. Man, where had the time gone? He sure loved that little girl. He put his house slippers on his feet, then stood from the bed and made his way downstairs to eat a Christmas Eve breakfast with his family.

-Later that afternoon, Mark found himself stuck in 5:00 traffic, people trying to get over to their family's houses for Christmas Eve dinner. Such was the case for Mark Calaway. Michelle and Kaia had already made it over to her parent's place. Mark had to stop somewhere and pick up a couple things before headed over to his in-laws. However, with all 4 lanes of traffic at a crawl, he would make it over to the in-law's say…next Christmas.

"Why today? Today of all days, Why Christmas?"

The back of his head struck the headrest repeatedly, and he sighed heavily. This was killing him. Knowing that he was going nowhere. Not much could drive him insane. Yet sitting in slow moving traffic was making him feel antsy. After what felt like an eternity, Mark moved closer in his black truck to see the cause of the traffic.

A wreck. A two-car crash. Cop cars, ambulances, fire trucks, chaos.

Mark leans back and closes his eyes. He says a prayer for whomever is in this wreck.

"Amen," Mark said opening his eyes.

He got a better look at the wreck in front of him. One was a black Chevrolet. The other was a Subaru.

A grey Subaru.

 _Wait a minute…_

Mark squinted his eyes and leaned forward in his seat of his black truck. His eyes bulged as he gasped.

"No…NO! MICHELLE! KAIA!"

Mark panted as his unsteady hands unbuckled his seatbelt. He got out of his black truck, then slammed the door. He walked between his black truck and a red Grand Prix. He began running on the shoulder of the road.

Running as fast as his snake skinned booted feet would allow him to run.

He was almost to the wreck when a cop jumped out in front of him.

"Sir! Get back to your vehicle."

Overcome by adrenaline, Mark grabbed the cop and threw him to the ground. He proceeded his running till he was standing in front of the wreck. He panted, trying to steady his breathing. Tears fell from his eyes as he got a closer look at the carnage in front of him. He fell to his knees and rested the palms of his hands on the pavement. Mark hung his head as tears seeped from his green eyes.

"It wasn't them," Mark whispered looking up at the damaged vehicles. "It wasn't them."

Although tears continued to fall, a wave of relief washed over him…

 _CLICK_

Briefly.

"Oh, great."

"Seeing as you're already kneeling, sir, maybe you could lay down completely on the pavement. And, put your hands behind your back."

"Crap."

First, a wreck, now he was being arrested. He cooperated with the police and lay down, putting his hands behind him. He felt the cold steel of handcuffs be clasped around his wrists, then he was pulled to his feet. One cop had him by arm while the other searched through his back jeans pocket for identification. The African American cop, named tag reading Trevor Smith, late 20's, read Mark's driver's license.

"Mark Calaway. Age: 53, green eyes, 6'8", 299 pounds. Mr. Calaway, you are under arrest for assaulting a police brutality. Anything to say for yourself?"

Mark just stared at the young officer, the one he tossed to the ground. "No," he answered shaking his head in embarrassment.

"Let's go, big guy."

-Mark found himself being put in a holding cell with 5 other guys. All 5 pairs of eyes stared at him in silence. Mark let out a shaky sigh. He saw a vacant metal bench in the middle of the cell. He walked over and took a seat on the bench. He could still feel the eyes beating down on him. Mark hunched his back and clasped his hands together, looking down at the floor. Of all the days for this to happen. Christmas Eve. Christmas Eve. Mark shook his head feeling ashamed of what he had done.

He didn't mean to hurt anybody. He thought his wife and child were in that accident. As a husband and a father, the whole scene terrified him. While lost in his thoughts, he felt a violent shove to the back. He fell to the floor. He turned his eyes back to see a young blond haired muscular man standing above him.

"Hey, old man. You were in my spot."

Mark didn't want to cause anymore trouble than he had already caused with the police. Not saying a word, Mark rose to the floor and dusted his pantlegs. He turned to his right and walked towards the other side of the cell. He leaned against the bars and crossed his arms over his chest. His mind went back to Michelle and Kaia. They were probably worried sick about him. They had no idea what had transpired or where he was. He hadn't had the chance to call.

Mark felt a hand on his arm, spinning him around. It was the same punk that shoved him off the bench.

"You don't say a word to me? You then turn your back on me?"

The back of the man's right hand struck Mark hard across the face, sending him into the bars.

"Nobody disrespects me. _NOBODY_!"

A right fist to the midsection sent Mark to his knees. The other inmates hollered for help. The burly man forced Mark to look up at him by clasping his face.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson, old man."

One hard right hook sent Mark to his stomach. The doors to the cell opened and 4 police officers came in and pulled the inmate away from him.

"STOP! NOW!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"To a lonely cell for you, buster."

Mark pulled himself to a seated position and glanced up at the officer looking down upon him. It was officer Trevor whom he had thrown to the ground, and whom had him arrested.

"Oh, no," he said. "I never touched that man."

"Get up."

Mark stood to his feet, wiping the blood from his lip.

"Let's go get you cleaned up."

"I haven't called my wife."

"Clean your face, then you can."

-After Mark nursed his busted lip and bruise left cheek, Mark was sitting on a cot in his cell. He called his wife and had explained everything that had happened. Mark apologized to Michelle for wrecking Christmas Eve for them. How he hated himself for it so much. He told Michelle that he would make it up to her and Kaia. Somehow. Michelle told Mark she would be down at the station as fast as she could to pick him up.

Mark had been cradling his head in his hands when Officer Trevor spoke up from outside the cell door.

"Mr. Calaway. You made bail."

Michelle came into view and Mark quickly rose from the cot. Officer Trevor unlocked the cell door and allowed Mark to step out. Officer Trevor stepped back and walked back to his desk. Mark took Michelle into his arms and held her tightly. Tears streamed from his eyes. The officer stood at his desk, manila folder in hand, watching the loving embrace. Mark pulled free from Michelle, then cupped her face in his hands.

"That wreck…I thought it was you. I thought it was you, Michelle."

Michelle pulled Mark close, soothing him, rubbing his back.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, baby. It's okay. I'm here. Kaia's safe too. We're safe."

"Thank God."

Mark straightened up and kissed Michelle affectionately on the lips. Officer Trevor looked at the police report on Mark Calaway from that evening, then looked back at the couple. Mark broke the kiss, then turned his attention to the officer on duty.

"Um…Officer Trevor. Please. I hope there's no hard feelings for what happened."

Officer Trevor eyed Mark in confusion. "I'm not sure what you mean, Mr. Calaway."

Now Mark was the one confused. "Well…my actions earlier. Me putting my hands on you."

Officer Trevor took the police report out of the manila folder, then ran it through the shredder.

"Again, I don't know what you're talking about," the officer answered with a wink.

"Oh," was Mark's only reply.

"Go home, Mark. Be with your family. It's Christmas Eve."

"Before we go, if you don't mind me asking, who was it that was in that wreck?"

"A mom and dad and their year-old girl were hit by a drunk driver."

Michelle could only gasp.

"Oh, no," Mark answered.

"Now, I don't know if you call it luck or being watched by Christmas angels, or what, the mom, dad, and the baby made it out okay. Not a scratch, not a bump, not even a bruise."

"Nothing?" Michelle asked.

"No, Ma'am. Nothing."

"Thank God," Mark said again. "And the drunk driver?"

"Dead at the scene."

"Such a shame," Michelle said as Mark shook his head.

"Now, why don't you two head on home and enjoy what's left of Christmas Eve. And I personally will make sure you get your truck back."

Mark extended his hand to the officer. "Thank you, Trevor."

"You're welcome, Mark. Ma'am."

"Officer."

Mark took Michelle by the hand and they began to walk out of the police station.

"Hey, Mark."

Mark turned to face Officer Trevor.

"If I thought that that was my family in that wreck, I would have been the same way."

"You married?"

Officer Trevor smiled. "Her name's Jasmine. High school sweethearts. Been married for 4 and a half years now."

"Good for you. Any kids?"

"A baby girl due next February. Angelica Marie will be her name."

"Congratulations, young man."

"Thank you, sir. You have a good man, Mrs. Calaway."

"Thanks, Trevor."

"If you had been there today, you would have seen the way that he really loves you."

Michelle looked up at her husband. "Oh, I know he does."

-1:43 Christmas morning found Mark setting the rest of the gifts under the tree. He was getting things ready for when his girls got up. He couldn't wait to see the look on Kaia's face when she had her own little girl motorcycle. She'd be rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' like her father. He couldn't wait to see Michelle's eyes light up at the necklace he bought for her. He was standing back looking at the tree and straightening up the stockings by the fire place when he heard soft footsteps behind him.

He turned to see Kaia standing there, pink nightgown, hair hanging down and her Undertaker teddy bear under her left arm.

"Hey, sweetheart. What are you doing up? Trying to catch a glimpse of Santa?"

"I thought I heard someone down stairs."

"Well, from the looks of what's under the tree, Santa has already stopped by and gone on."

Kaia approached her father and he picked her up into his arms.

"See all those gifts? How many do you think are for you?"

"All of them."

"Hey, I've been a good boy this year. Can't I have one too?"

"Nope."

He hit Kaia with a stuck out lower lip and puppy dog eyes. Kaia laughed.

"Did he eat the cookies?"

Mark turned to the plate. "Look. None left. He ate them. All of them. I could almost guarantee he'll have a stomach ached soon."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Does your face still hurt with that bruise?"

"A little, but not much."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, honey."

"Would a kiss make it feel better?"

Mark chuckled. "Sure."

Kaia leaned forward and kissed her father softly on the cheek.

"Did that hurt, daddy?"

Mark gave Kaia a kiss on the cheek. "You could never hurt me."

"You should have given him a choke slam."

Mark laughed. "You've been watching too much WWE, munchkin."

Kaia giggled as they sat down on the couch. Kaia snuggled up to Mark's right side. He watched her eyes struggling to stay open. She kept trying to stay awake.

"It's okay, Kaia. Go to sleep."

Kaia finally gave in and closed her eyes, falling asleep next to Mark. Mark began to hum a Christmas carol as he took Kaia's little hand into his.

" _O little town of Bethlehem, how still we see thee lie._

 _Above thy deep and dreamless sleep, the silent stars go by._

 _Yet in thy dark street shineth, the everlasting light._

 _The hopes and fears of all the years are met in thee tonight."_

Michelle sat beside the sleeping form of their daughter on the couch as he began to sing the last verse of the famous Christmas song.

" _O holy Child of Bethlehem, descend to us, we pray._

 _Cast out our sin and enter in, be born to us today._

 _We hear the Christmas angels the great glad tidings tell._

 _O come to us, abide with us, our Lord Emmanuel._ "

Michelle sighed softly. Mark took a hold of his wife's hand as he looked out the window. Snow began to fall outside.

"Michelle," he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Look. It's snowing."

"Wow," Michelle said. It sure is."

"It's going to be a white Christmas this year."

"Mm-hmm. You know I love you, right?"

"Of course, I know it. You know I love you, right?"

"Well, yes."

"I know I don't say it a whole lot, but…"

"Honey, it's in your actions that show me you love me…even when you don't say it."

"I thought I lost you yesterday."

"But, you didn't."

"I know. But, if anything were to happen to me…"

"Mark."

"No, let me finish. If something, God forbid, were to ever happen to me, please never doubt that I love you."

"Mark…I would never doubt that you love me. I hope you never doubt that I love you."

"There's no doubt in my mind."

"Merry Christmas, Mark Calaway."

"Merry Christmas, Michelle McCool Calaway."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

 **THE END**


End file.
